In flat panel display technology, LCDs have the advantages such as small volume, low power consumption, little radiation, lower costs, etc., and therefore have prevailed in the current flat panel display market.
In an Advanced-Super Dimensional Switching (ADS) technology, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed with both an electric field produced at edges of slit electrodes on the same plane and an electric field produced between a pixel electrode layer and a common electrode layer, so that liquid crystal molecules at all orientations, which are located directly above the electrodes and between the slit electrodes in a liquid crystal cell, can be rotated and aligned, which enhances the work efficiency of planar-oriented liquid crystals and increases light transmittance. The Advanced-Super Dimensional Switching technology can improve the picture quality of TFT-LCDs and has advantages such as high transmissivity, wide viewing angles, high opening ratio, low chromatic aberration, low response time, no push Mura, etc.
In the existing ADS mode LCDs, common electrodes and pixel electrodes are made of a transparent conductor so as to increase aperture ratio and transmittance. The space between the common electrodes and the pixel electrodes is narrower than the space between an upper substrate and a lower substrate, so the multi-dimension electric field formed between the common electrodes and the pixel electrodes make liquid crystal molecules rotated in a plane direction paralleling to substrates, and thus the transmission efficiency is improved.
In order to prevent light blocking regions above data lines from reducing the aperture ratio and improve transmittance, as shown in FIG. 1, the prior art provides a pixel structure in which the light blocking region above the data line 1 is removed and the slit-shaped common electrode 2 is disposed in parallel with the data line 1. A portion of the slit-shaped common electrode 2 is disposed above the pixel electrode 3, and the other portion of the slit-shaped common electrode 2 covers the data line 1 and has a width larger than that of the data line 1. Since the common electrode 2 is formed above the data line 1, the interference with the electric field for liquid crystal can be restrained, disadvantageous effects such as light leakage and the like are prevented, and the transmittance of pixels are improved.
However, the inventors have noted that: in the above pixel structure, the wide common electrode above the data line still causes transmittance loss at the location of the data line.